Millefiore Liburan (?)
by DancingMegalon
Summary: Gak bisa bayangin kan Millefiore liburan? Mau tahu? So Cekidot yeah dan Jangan lupa Ripiu /WARNING: OOC, Garing, Abal, Typo, dsb.


Millifiore Liburan(?)

Disclaimer: KHR © Amano Akira, Fic © Dancing Megalon™ /yaterus/

Rated: T for safety

Genre: Humour padahal garing nya kayak apa tau.

WARNING: OOC, Typo, AU, Gaje, Abal, dsb.

Note: Disini TYB, bayangkanlah abis ATCORA Millifiore, Varia, dan lainnya masih pada di jepang. Dan jangan heran kalo Bluebell berwujud TYL! Bayangkanlah dia pake Daisy Sun Flames.

/sumpah/inigakjelas/

* * *

Pagi hari yg (emang)normal di kediaman millifiore (dijepang, lho~~).

Setelah insiden After The Cursed of Rainbow Arc selese, para Millifiore memutuskan berlibur sebentar di jepang (entah setan apa yang merasuki byakuran). Dan, pada hari ini juga sang six funeral wreaths bermalas-malasan...

Mulai dari Kikyo yg lagi main kartu ama Zakuro, Bluebell yg lagi tiduran gak jelas di sofa, Daisy yg sedang bermain boneka, dan Ghost yg menjadi listrik/sumber charge psp Bluebell. Torikabuto? Au ah... Emang author mikirin dia? /digampar/ enggaklah... Anggap torikabuto sedang belajar make eyeshadow /woii/.

Dan beginilah mereka... Males nya naujubilah, tapi minta gaji kayak orang kerasukan. /abaikan/

Semuanya bermalas dengan lancar, sampai tiba-tiba Bluebell buka kulkas.

"GYAAAAA!" Bluebell histeris.

Kikyo, Zakuro, Daisy, dan Torikabuto yg kaget mendengar teriakan Bluebell langsung cengo.

"O-ho... Ada apa Bluebell? Kok tiba-tiba teriak?" Tanya Kikyo bingung.

"Kulkas nya... Kulkas nya..."

"Perlu di charge kah?" Celetuk Ghost tiba-tiba.

"Kulkas nya KOSONG!" seru Bluebell histeris.

"Demi neptunus! Gw kira kenapa?! Ikan teri lo Bell!" Zakuro sewot.

"Boo! Gw bukan teri!" Bluebell kesel.

"Kalo gitu, lo ikan dong Bell?" tanya Daisy polos.

"Anjiir! Lo Dais! Ampe lo ikut-ikutan?!"

"Bluebell itu keturunan Nyi Roro Kidul~" Torikabuto JB-JB

KRIK... Seketika satu ruangan hening.

"Apa lo bilang tadi?" Bluebell kesel.

"Nyi Roro Kidul?" Jawab Torikabuto santai.

DUAAAKKK

Dengan kesel, Bluebell lempar galon ke arah Torikabuto.

Yang lain langsung sweatdrop.

"Oke, kembali ke topik." Seru Zakuro memecah keheningan

"T-Tapi kan topik kita tadi itu Cari tau spesies Bluebell..." Celetuk Daisy seraya mainin bonekanya.

"O-ho, kalau gitu mari ganti topik..." Usul Kikyo (waras).

"INI GIMANA DONG?! KULKAS KOSONG!" Seru Bluebell melanjutkan histerisnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Byakuran sang boss mereka sudah ada di dalam ruangan kita.

"O-ho, ada Byakuran-sama rupanya~" Seru Kikyo.

Yang lain langsung nengok.

"Byakuran-sama saya minta ga-..." sebelum Kikyo menyelesaikan omongannya, Byakuran udah sumpel mulut Kikyo pake marshmallow.

"Fufufu~ kudengar tadi kalian meributkan soal makanan~~" Seru Byakuran dengan muka tanpa dosa.

"Boo~~ iya nih Byakuran!" Celetuk Bluebell.

"Ampe-ampe si Torikabut-..." Daisy pun menunjuk Torikabuto yg tepar dengan serpihan galon dimana-mana.

"Mmmgh! Mmm mw! (Woii! Tolongin gw!)" Kikyo masih (ke)sumpel ama Marshmallow.

Sayangnya gak ada yang liat, Tapi untungnya Zakuro sempet liat... Zakuro pun hanya menghela nafasnya...

Dengan sekuat tenaga Zakuro menendang Kikyo. Kikyo memang selamat dari sumpelan tapi... Yang namanya ketendang pasti nyusruk atau gak jatoh /yaiyalah/.

"O-ho kau menantangku yah?"

"Idjit, siapa juga yg mau nantang bencong..."

Kikyo yang mendengar kata 'BENCONG' merasa tertekan, dan langsung pudung.

"Idjit, Byakuran-sama... Si BENCONG pudung."

"Fufufufu~ karna gak dikasih gaji kah?"

Kikyo yg inget nasib gajinya langsung pudung.

"Tunggu! Kikyo tuh bukan Bencong!" Seru Bluebell dengan muka polos(?).

Merasa dirinya dibela(?), Kikyo pun semangat lagi.

"TAPI JADI BOYBAND YG MAU MIRIP" KAYAK SM*ASH!"

Seketika Bluebell pun babak belur.

"Fufufufu~ Daripada kalian bertiga bertengkar lebih baik kalian bertiga ke Supermarket untuk membeli kebutuhan~" usul Byakuran ngaco(?).

"Byakuran-sama... Kalau mereka ke supermarket yg ada tagihan kita semakin menunggak..." pikir Torikabuto, Ghost, dan Daisy.

"Byakuran! Aku mau belanja! Aku mau ke supermarket!" Seru Bluebell (padahal udah babak belur) Dengan semangat.

Kikyo dan Zakuro pun syok mendengar permintaan Bluebell. Mereka tahu, karena mereka berdua yg akan dipilih sebagai "Babysitter" Bluebell.

"Fufufu~ Tentu saja Bluebell~ kalau begitu, Kikyo, Zakuro kalian menjaga Bluebell yah~"

Zakuro dan Kikyo hanya bisa pasrah.

"YAY!" Bluebell pun kegirangan.

Kikyo dan Zakuro hanya meratapi nasib mereka berdua.

* * *

Review, Pwease ;w;

TBC


End file.
